Draco's Muggle Roommate
by leperksofbeingaloser
Summary: Au where Draco worked really hard at the ministry, and just felt like sleeping, but his muggle roommate, Harry, had other ideas.


Draco's muggle roommate;

 _ **Au where Draco worked really hard at the ministry, and just felt like sleeping, but his muggle roommate, Harry, had other ideas.**_

Harry Potter, muggle best friend of Auror wizard, Draco Malfoy, had just entered the Leaky Cauldron to pick up said best friend, who was sitting at the bar chatting with his partner, Ronald Weasley.

Just as Harry was about to arrive right behind them, he heard "so how's the boyfriend?" from Ron, and since Harry can tell Draco had the 'I'm-so-confused" face that's almost his exact facial features, he overheard Ron saying "your boyfriend, Harry"

But Harry hadn't had the opportunity to hear Draco's answer, because he had just arrived behind them and responded "he's doing good, a little ruffled here and there, but then again who isn't?" And grinned at a shocked faced Draco, Ron grinned back when Harry made eye contact.

"Hey Ron, how's the wife?" Harry asked.

"Oh she's doing good, a little ruffled here and there" it wasn't Ron who answered, Draco did. And he too grinned back at Harry, when he caught his confused yet amused gaze.

"And how would you know?" Asked Harry,

"I visited her and the kids yesterday" Draco said as his grinned widened while Harry pouted,

"Why didn't you bring me along?" Harry asked, looking down at his red and gold diagonally crossed tie, and picked up the tip of the tie and played with it, as he jiggled his motorbike keys on his left hand before he placed them into a pocket of his leather jacket,

"Because you aren't a wizard," Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and put his hand around his waist and pulled him down to his lap, even though he was sitting on a stool, and Harry couldn't really sit, so he just stood standing and leaned against Draco.

"Where'd you get the Gryffindor tie Harry?" Ron asked

"Oh, Draco gave it to me," Harry answered, "what's Gryffindor? Is it like a gang or something?" He looked up at Draco, who placed his arms around his waist, and only ended up grinning and winking at him.

Ron smiled at them before Harry turned to look at him, expecting an answer, and Ron provided him with one, "no it's one of the houses at the wizarding school we went to"

Draco took over next, "I was put into Slytherin, house of wits and cunning" and only Harry was able to feel the poke on his arse. And him, too being the evil person that he is, leaned back deeper against it.

Ron, pretending he didn't notice the slight moan Draco breathed out, and said "I was put into Gryffindor, house of bravery and courage, so you see how Draco proved he was witty with that move he pulled off, and I honestly say I heard the moan, Malfoy"

Ron grinned at how bloodless Draco's face become. And how he saw Draco's hands tightened around Harry's abdomen, Ron's grin showed his brilliantly white teeth.

"Shut up Weasel" Draco grumbled, "god I'm so tired" Draco mumbled the same time Ron started saying "there's also Ravenclaw, house of intelligence and creativity, and Hufflepuff, house of kindness and loyalty",

"Ahh, so what house would I get into?" Harry asked, leaning back deeper against Draco's growing crotch,

"Well based on that little stunt, I'd say Slytherin," Draco gave a foolhardy and tired grin at Harry who had to shift his head to look at Draco.

"You asked for it" Harry murmured, and leaned his head back against Draco's shoulder

"I think Gryffindor would settle him best" Ron looked at the pair in front of him and smiled, although none of them noticed what he said.

 _Well best to leave them alone_ , Ron thought, "I must return to the wife and kids" he exclaimed, just as the duo snapped out of their stances of looking at each other's eyes.

"Oh right, we got to go too, _Mock The Week_ 's starting soon" Harry said as he looked down at his watch, and removed Draco's arms from around his waist and grabbed onto his wrist instead.

"Bye Weasel" Draco said as he was dragged away by a waving Harry,

Ron only shook his head, and grinned at them, noticing how Harry's hand trailer down Draco's wrist and into them intertwining together. _I bet they didn't even realize._

When Harry and Draco arrived at his motorbike that was parked outside of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry let go of their joined hands to take out his keys from his Leather Jacket,

Before Draco sat down on the motorbike, Harry had handed him his own personal helmet, and helped him adjust it on his head,

Even though Draco had ridden the bike just as much as Harry. He was still treated as a new rider all because of _one_ accident (they were riding to the ministry through one of the port keys and Draco may or may not have let go of Harry's waist in order to act out a scene from the muggle movie _titanic_ where Rose stretches her arms and Jack comes out behind her, and Draco had apparently _forgot_ that Harry was _in front_ of him, thus him unable to play Jack's part in the scene).

Thus Harry takes as much precaution as he can with Draco.

Which is why when he sat down in front of Draco on the bike, he made sure Draco's arms were securely tight around his waist, the helmet as well, and took off with a "hold on tight!"

Draco, tired from his hard day of work, did just that as he rested his head upon Harry's shoulder, and slept the whole ride home.

When Harry parked his motorbike in the parking garage of the flat building in which they resided in, Harry shook Draco awake by wiggling his shoulders, and stroking Draco's interlocked hands around Harry's waist.

When Draco yawned himself awake, Harry turned off the motorbike and hoped off. Draco, who was still sitting on the bike, had other ideas, "carry me, Harry" he said

But Harry, being the non-wizard that he is replied with a "use your magic, you arsehole"

Draco whinnied like a three year old and said "why can't you just carry me?"

But Harry, not taking any of his bullocks, waved his hand frantically and said "why can't you just evaporate or whatever you wizards do"

But all Draco did was laugh and replied with a "wow muggles really don't know anything" and got off the motorbike,

Harry turning away from him to enter the building said "oh bugger off and come watch the new episode of _Mock The Week_ with me",

Draco yawned again, "but I'm so tired and I just want to sleep." But the two just climb up the stairs to their flat,

When they reached their flat, Harry turned to him and said, "you can sleep all you want after _Mock The Week_ " before quickly turning back and inserting the key into the flat door,

Draco, whined once again saying, "but Potter, Kingsley had me working a double shift today, trying to catch that arsehole of a periwinkle and his crew of semi Billy no mates who was accused of killing people and leaving them into sewers" and pulling Harry's sleeve to get him to turn around and pay attention at him instead,

Harry did, and seeing as he was confused, he asked, "wait so who made you catch this fairy named bloke who barely had any mates that helped him dumb dead people into sewers?"

Draco who let go of Harry's sleeve, no longer finding a need in Harry's attention, just sighed and said "the minister",

Harry who had just turned the key into the door, entered the flat, turned the lights on, threw his keys into the key plate and took off his shoes and placed them under the table which contained the keys up above it. Draco followed his lead but instead of placing _keys_ there, he placed his wand.

Harry, who apparently wasn't done with the conversation, asked "did you at least catch the guy?"

Draco, who followed Harry into the kitchen that was right beside the end of the table, answered "yeah he was in the sewers"

Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust "ew" he said, and brought about a beer, he was about to bring out a coke can out for Draco as well, but Draco just shook his head and followed Harry out of the kitchen when he said "now will you watch _Mock The Week_ with me?" They went down further down into the flat, past the kitchen and into the couch that was set up in front of the contraption muggles call a 'television'.

Draco before he even noticed the said contraption being turned on replied "but I'm so tired Harry," and yawned once more.

Harry had sat down on the white couch before Draco had, popped open his beer, and placed his right arm rest upon the top of the couch, but Draco, who kept exclaiming about being tired, instead fell on the couch with his head aiming at Harry's lap, and Harry, who by this point in their friendship, had been expecting it, thus he raised his left arm (that was holding his beer) away from his lap and asked "will you at least pretend you're watching?" when Draco fell upon him.

Draco grabbed the pillow that was right beside Harry and plowed it down on Harry's lap, his head following soon after. Draco answered with an absent minded "meh" and turned his head to face the direction of the said now playing _'Mock The Week',_

Harry, who got used to it by the second out of twelve times that Draco had done what he just did, just sipped his beer, while his left hand started playing with Draco's hair, making it as messy as his was.

Harry, before he became friends with Draco, had once been a nerd with no friends and love books (which is why in their three bedroom flat, a whole room had been dedicated to books, from every tile to every ceiling corner, filled with books, and if they were to ever have any guests stay over, Draco and Harry usually slept in Harry's room, considering he sleeps in the master bedroom, and their guest sleeps in Draco's bedroom).

But Harry's love for books is actually what caused their friendship to thrive, which is why half of their librabooks (which is what they called their bedroom full of books) is Draco's books and the other half, Harry's.

They had actually meet at a library, where Harry had been looking for a Sherlock Holmes mystery novel, and had just coincidentally grabbed the same book as Draco from the other side. When Harry had let it go, seeing as he already read that certain book, he saw Draco on the other side grinning at him through the small hole in which the book had resided in.

But before Harry can grin back at Draco, he found him already right there beside him introducing himself, "Draco Malfoy, honorary Sherlock Holmes reader" sticking out his right hand for Harry to shake,

And Harry did, returning Draco's grin at the same time saying "Harry Potter, honorary Sherlock Holmes reader and watcher"

At first Draco had been confused as to how this Harry Potter can _watch_ the mystery of Sherlock Holmes, unless of course Harry was a wizard, like him, but he never asked Harry and Harry never mentioned anything.

But Draco deciding to take the safe route with his new and mostly going to become Best friend had just replied with an "Oh, I've never really watched it" with downcast eyes and let go of their hand shaking.

And Harry not really knowing what to do or what to say with this information, had said "don't worry, we'll watch it together someday," Draco grinned back up at him before Harry continued, "But for now, how would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

Draco's grin had been about as big as his excited eyes. He nodded, and soon followed Harry to check out both of their books from the library before going down to the coffee shop beside it.

Harry, the next day, met up with his partner at work, Pansy Parkinson, and told her all about his new and possibly only friend, Draco Malfoy.

And Draco, who later told Harry, had done the same, but to his coworker, Ronald Weasley.

And they met up almost every single day at that same Coffee shop, and Draco even surprised Harry one day when Harry arrived late to already find his drink had been ordered and paid for by Draco.

And thus, they both had vowed to always keep in contact (even if Draco had never even _heard_ of such a thing as a 'smart phone', so he tried to come up with a ridiculous lie (in Harry's opinion) such as "I don't have one", to which Harry hadn't believed and claimed that he must have flushed it down the toilet by accident, and Draco quickly snapping his fingers in response and said "that must've been it", while the following day, he went to his partner's muggle born wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and demanded to know what a cellular carrying device _that can talk_ (like Harry's did), and where he can find one. Hermione who was curious about what in the world Draco needed to know that information for (Draco went on a short rant about how his muggle friend Harry wanted to keep in touch, but Draco's only known method is via owl, and even he knew it was too absurd, even for a muggle) , Hermione only laughed at his struggle and told him what it was, and that if he wanted one, he might as well go buy one with Harry (seeing as Harry knew which one is the best one to get), and instead of staying long at the coffee shop that day, Draco asked Harry to go shopping for a phone with him and he happily agreed), even if Draco still to this day of knowing Harry has some difficulties understanding his knew muggle phone.

Later on, after about six months of knowing and claiming that Draco was now his best friend and vice versa, Harry had gotten the strangest mission from his job yet (he works at M5), his boss had claimed that he was to work with his wizard friend, Draco, on the mission.

Harry doesn't have a wizard friend named Draco, he's not even sure if wizards exist, let alone one of them have the same name as his _best friend_. He was sure he heard his boss wrong. Or maybe his boss had given him the wrong mission, or maybe his boss had heard the mission wrong, but never had Dumbledore been wrong, so he highly didn't expect his boss to be wrong.

But no, Harry hadn't heard Dumbledore wrong, nor was his boss wrong either. Because when Harry had arrived at his designated work site (a near empty clearing, with grass and trees everywhere), he saw not only Draco (who was wearing a robe and holding a stick) but Draco talking to his red-headed friend, whose name was apparently _Ron_ (who was dressed the same way), whom Draco talks about occasionally.

And it seems as if neither of them had noticed him, because when he called out Draco's name, he noticed a tall dark-skinned man walking towards him, and he also visually noticed Draco stiffen, something he's never done in front for Harry before. Before Draco turned around with his ginger haired partner and started walking behind the dark-skinned man, his head hanging low.

When the dark skinned man came over to Harry, he introduced himself, "my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I am the minister of Magic and I'm really sorry about the informal introductions. But with me today are two of the most powerful Aurors working with us," before Harry could ask him what in the name an Auror was, Kingsley continued with the introductions, "this is Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy whom I assume you're already in acquaintance with" Ron extended out his arm and Harry shook it, as for Draco, he still wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah something like that" replied Harry, never once taking his gaze off of his _best friend_.

"Now I understand that this information may be hard to understand at first, but you must realize that Dumbledore picked you for this mission instead of one of your colleagues,"

Harry, who still didn't understand what the _information_ is, nodded his head, eyes still trained upon Draco. When Ron nudged Draco at his side to gain his attention, Draco, who still didn't want to make eye contact with Harry, raised his head, in what appeared to be _shame_.

Harry, who understood Draco all too well, was familiar with the look Draco was shooting him. When he raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes a bit, Harry can tell with ease it's an apologetic look. Harry didn't understand what was there to be apologetic about, but instead grinned at Draco.

"I'm hoping you understand how dangerous this mission is Harry, and I have all faith in you," Kingsley snapped Harry back into his thoughts, "now do you understand what you're about to get into?"

Harry nodded but replied, "Yes, but if you wouldn't mind explaining it to me from your point of view", since he's usually used to Dumbledore explaining things to him, he tends to enjoy hearing mission from his teammates point of views, even I Kingsley might not be going to the mission with the three,

"You three are about to enter one of the most dangerous houses in all of London, muggles and wizards all included." Harry, who scrunched up his nose in confusion at the word 'muggles' had his question answered by Draco mouthing ' _non-wizards_ ', Kingsley, not noticing the exchange, continued "Harry you're here with them in order to find the links that connect muggle contraptions and magic, Weasley and Malfoy will give you a run through of what kind of spells might be lingering in each contraption, and you are to find each contraption that only muggles have, and what you guys call 'booby traps' but of the wizarding kind. I was told how quick and easy you are at finding these said booby traps"

 _yeah, normal booby traps, not ones that may have magic lingering in them_

Kingsley who hadn't heard Harry's thoughts, continued "I will cast a body spell upon you that will allow you to see and feel the magic that Weasley and Malfoy are feeling, hopefully making your search much easier, you will also be able to see and go through the magic barrier in the house"

Harry interrupted Kingsley "so basically I'll be a wizard for the day without the sticks?" And pointed at the sticks Draco and Ron were holding.

Draco, who hadn't spoken at all this entire time he's been here, said "these things are called _wands_ , Potter" and with such a twisted sneer on his last name, Draco's eyes held amusement all around them. Harry grinned again.

Kingsley nodded with hesitance as he said "well until at least we catch who's behind all of these muggle as wizard deaths yes, any questions?"

And Harry did have a question, a question he's been wondering this entire time, and with an absolute straight face asked "am I going to die?"

Draco was about to laugh, but was interrupted by Kingsley's answer, "if you don't stick close to Weasley and Malfoy, yes" Draco rather smirked, but was quickly replaced by a sneer when Kingsley turned back to him and Ron saying "so will you two if you don't listen to Harry and his warnings", Harry smirked instead.

"Alright, Harry are you ready to feel like a wizard for a day?" Kingsley tried to joke, raising his wand, Draco and Ron followed soon after. They positioned themselves in which they raised their wand-holding arms over their heads, stuck their feet in defense mechanism (even though Harry never in his right mind would fight them), and murmured under their breath.

Harry saw rather than felt the spells, which was shot at the same colors from each of their wands. But Harry had noticed the differences. Well for one, the green clearing around him turned into a giant building (who he was later told was the ministry of magic), the robes that appeared around his shoulders and stretched down to past his knees, and the feeling of a stick in his pocket (it turned out to be a wand that only detected evil magic, _bummer_ ).

"Alright, so I must run along now, and guys please take care of each other," Kingsley said before disappearing away with a pop, Harry stood dumbfounded and looked around him with his jaw hanging down, "but .. Where-how… What?"

Draco only laughed and grabbed his arm, "c'mon we'll show you how", Ron grabbed onto Harry's other arm, and did the same thing Kingsley had just done, except Harry felt sick afterwards, and grabbed on anxiously onto Draco's arm, and just hurled his body forward.

Ron laughed from beside them, and just said "you'll get used to it, now that your friends with Draco and all," Draco just blushed and patted Harry on the back with the arm that Harry wasn't clutching.

"We're going to have a serious talk today" Harry murmured in Draco's ear after his sick feeling subsided and dug his finger nails into Draco's upper arm.

So later on, after the long day of Harry looking around at every single detail of the creepy criminal's house, but in his defense out of the five hundred or so things he had touched , 95% of them had been infected with some evil spell, and all of them had been dealt with by Ron and Draco.

So this time, instead of Draco and Harry meeting at the coffee shop at different times, they arrived together and were already discussing the life Draco hid from Harry. (Which explained why Draco had never _watched_ Sherlock, and why he _still_ didn't _understand_ how to use an iPhone).

Draco, who had expected Harry to be disgusting and angry with him for keeping such a secret from him, had actually received the opposite treatment because Harry had been quite fascinate by Draco's magical side, and very excited, if Draco may say so himself, and demanded that Draco showed him some tricks.

But this time, the only difference of getting coffee at their usual shop was that Draco invited Harry to his flat. Harry had happily agreed, and was even highly fascinated by the fact that Draco lived in the muggle/wizards section of London.

But when they arrived to Draco's flat, after discussing how _awesome_ it was that Draco was able to change a leaf into a napkin, and all his other magical abilities, Draco already had guest waiting inside for him.

His muggle realtor. Dolores Umbridge.

Who demanded for that month and the previous month's rent, or else she would pack his bags right then and there and kick him out on the street. Harry was surprised when Draco had just went to pack his things and when Harry had asked _why_ he couldn't just magicafy money out of thin air, Draco had just shrugged and said how he grew tired of this place, especially how small it was.

Harry was quick to help Draco out and offered him a place to stay at his flat. Draco grinned and threw his keys to his realtor without a backwards glance. (All of his belongings had been shipped out to Harry's front door by the following day, after he called out where Dolores should ship his belongings to).

And from that day forward, Draco had been living with Harry. He'd show him the new spells he learned, or Harry would show him new muggle gadgets.

And sometimes they had small affairs here and there, whether angry sex, or completely random, or sometimes because of a specially occasion (they've done it occasionally on birthdays, and past anniversaries, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and all of the other special days), they've also been on a couple of dates, which is why _every_ single one of their friend think they're dating (they've never denied it), thus everyone keeps on believing.

Which is where they end up at this moment, with Draco's head on Harry's lap and Harry's fingers running through Draco's incredibly soft platinum blonde hair.

Harry had ended up already finishing with his beer towards the middle of _Mock The Week_ , and so when he placed the bottle down on the table that was in front of the couch, he moved his right hand to stroke Draco's hair, while his left hand started trailing down Draco's sleeping figure on top of him, up until he reached Draco's tight muggle jean covered arse, which caused Harry to start stroking and flicking around Draco's bottom. Slowly feeling up and down and between each arse cheek in a comfortable rhythm.

Which had caused Draco to moan, at the same time, he moved his left hand (that was resting comfortably by his side), against Harry's shaft, and squeezed, to which Harry moaned, and closed his eyes, as Draco was doing the same thing Harry was doing, but of course, to different body parts. Draco whose head had been facing away from Harry remained that way as he stroked and squeezed Harry's shaft, causing Harry to do the same to Draco's arse.

And so when Harry did the thing he knew would affect Draco the most, he squeezed each arse cheek, while his right hand tugged a little at Draco's hair which caused Draco to gasp, both in surprise, and in pleasure, and in order to relieve that, he slowly raised his head and turned to look up at Harry, his left hand moving up towards Harry's face, as Draco repositioned himself to be straddling Harry, and Harry happily complied by placing both of his hands on Draco's arse and Draco placed his hands on either side of Harry's face.

And Draco, more than complied, when he pulled Harry into him and kissed him, filling up with passion each passing minute, and Draco used Harry's surprised gasp to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, which also caused him to let out a small moan and pull Harry even closer to him, Harry doing the same by pulling Draco closer through the use of squeezing and pulling his arse closer to him and strongly growing crotch.

But the deeply-tongue involved kiss had been broken by a grinning Harry looking up at Draco's closed eyes, "is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Draco too grinned before opening his eyes and pecking Harry's nose, saying, "more like happy to snog you", even though both of them are both currently desperate for a breath of air, they continued their kissing, this time Harry was making moaning and groaning noises as Draco's happily growing shaft rubbed against his, which drove Draco crazy with need, and thus he began loosening Harry's tie, throwing it on the ground, and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt right after, fighting over dominance with his tongue in Harry's mouth.

But before the winner could be determined, Draco asked "why haven't we ever done this before?" When they broke apart in order for Draco's shirt to come off his head and into the floor right beside Harry's that fell there about two seconds earlier. But soon after their tongues returned to fighting for dominance.

Just as Harry felt Draco about to win, he broke them apart and said, "Because you were always tired" grinning slightly into the kiss,

But it seemed as if Draco had had enough, because after another breath-stealing kiss, Draco broke them apart and said "You're right, I still am" before sitting back down beside Harry and resting his head on Harry's shoulder,

Harry, who was used to Draco's teasing, just grinned down at his child-ness and placed an arm around Draco and pulled him ever closer to his body,

To which Draco gladly responded and snuggled up ever so deeper against him, and lightly sucking on Harry's right nipple to tease him even more, as if Harry hadn't had enough teasing for one night already,

But to Draco's astonishment, Harry just laughed, and moved the arm holding Draco around him down to grope his arse as a natural reflex, kissed his forehead, and they both turned their heads to watch a new episode of _Mock The Week_ , since they completely missed the ending of the previous episode.

 _Damn Draco and his teasing,_

Fin.


End file.
